


Edd's horror.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Coraline Reference, Depression, Eddshorror, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tord has DID (Implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Edd's friends are dead. He's alone and unhappy.One day, he wakes up in a random unknown place.How can he get out?(This is highly based on the eddshorror au but i know nothing about it so im taking my own twist on it !!!)





	1. The beginning.

Edd woke up to the strong smell of metal. Where was he..?

He slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. His head was pounding. 

Pitch black. That’s the first thing Edd saw. After a little bit, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room. 

It wasn’t just a dark room though. It was a dark room with an opening to a large long even darker hallway. 

Edd couldn’t remember the events before he woke up here. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep yesterday night. He didn’t think he’d been kidnapped, he would probably be tied up and there would probably be someone waiting for him to wake up here. Also, he thought he’d probably remember something like a kidnapping.

Edd slowly got to his feet, whimpering softly as he stood up. He was sore all over. He began to walk down the hallway, limping a bit as he did so. 

Was anyone even here? He hoped so. He was alone most of the time now. He used to have his friends Tom and Matt, and his boyfriend,Tord, but each one came to an untimely demise one way or another. Edd had developed an extreme social anxiety, and anxiety in general as a result of grief. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone. Anyone. He needed someone. He had been beginning to feel suicidal.

He tried speaking, beforehand having to gather up a bunch of courage.   
“H-Hello..??” He choked out, shifting his eyes around every which way.

 

No one. No one replied.

The small glimmer of hope that was burning inside of him shriveled up. Was he even expecting to have a reply?    
He continued down the hallway, unsure where he was really even going. 

 

**_Crunch._ **

 

Edd cringed, jumping back a little and looking down at whatever he’d stepped on.

Bones.. Ugh..

“O-Oh Jesus.. Where  _ am _ I..?” He whimpered. Upon examining the corpse a little more, he noticed a lantern next to the arm. It would be nice to have a little light. The dark was making him feel anxious.

He picked up the lantern and clicked on the light. It flickered a couple times before staying on permanently. Edd let out a small sigh of relief.

Edd wasn’t afraid of the dark. He was afraid of what was  _ in _ the dark, unseen.

But don’t be silly, Edd. Monsters don’t exist.

 

Edd continued down the hall, holding up the lantern to look at the walls. He whimpered at the sight of just the walls. The walls were gray and cracked with splotches of dried blood scattered across it at every which way. Edd was confused about who or..  _ What _ the blood could even belong to. He decided that he actually didn’t want to think about that. 

 

Again, Edd decided to call out into the darkness.

“H-Hello?? Please,  _ please _ help me!!” He called out, hoping that maybe the light he was gripping on magically created some person with him.

Though.. He did hear something. Something moving behind him. 

Edd paused his walking, blinking a few times. His heart sped up just a bit.

“Hello..?”

 

Now it sounded like scratching on the walls. Quick, frantic scratches, the sound of metal being scratched making Edd cringe.

He turned around this time, and the scratching noise stopped. Nothing was there. Was he just imagining the noises? 

He held up the lantern, shining it against the wall again.

Edd’s breath hitched as he saw scratches on the wall, deep, messy scratches. It didn’t really have any meaning to it, it’s just.. They weren’t there before. 

Shaking his head, he hesitantly pressed on, turning back around to continue his way down the hallway, but before he could really do anything at all, he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

“Oh GOD!!” He stumbled backwards, falling onto his back and quickly began scooting away. His breathing was fast and he was whimpering. Confusion swirled through his mind as he stared up at the creature before him.

 

Matt. His friend Matt was standing right there in front of him. Matt had DIED. This wasn’t normal. This was a dream, it had to be, or maybe Edd was hallucinating. Maybe his mental state had deteriorated  _ that _ much.

Matt didn’t exactly look normal though. Not how he’d looked when he was alive. Instead of his bright green happy eyes, everything was a pitch black. His iris’, the whites of his eyes, all black. His teeth were sharp, and a black goopy substance was draining from his eyes and from his mouth. There was also a large purple bruise around his neck.

His skin was a greyer color now, his freckles now barely seen.

Blood was smeared on his skin and was caked in his hair. His fingernails were also bleeding, since the fingernails were broken and torn, from..

Scratching.

“Matt” made an almost inhuman noise. It sounded like he was screaming, but it was all distorted. Distorted and terrifying.

 

Edd still remembered the day that Matt died. He remembered how he’d found Matt’s cold dead body.  
_“Matt? Are you okay? I have something for you. It’s just.. You’ve been quiet for a while now, and-...” Edd paused as he entered the room, looking up at the body swinging side to side from the ceiling fan. Edd felt shock, confusion, and sadness well up inside him all in one instant as he saw Matt just.. Hanging there, lifeless._

_ Edd dropped the gift he’d come to give Matt and rushed up to his body as if that would give him all the answers as to why he even did this in the first place. _

_ “Why?! Why’d you do this?? You-.. I can’t believe this!!” Edd shrieked in his sudden shock. “I can’t have lost two friends in the same week, I-.. I can’t-.. This isn’t fair!!” He screamed, grabbing onto a few locks of his hair and tugging hard on it. Losing a friend to suicide is a hard thing for anyone. _

_ Edd broke down on his knees, sobbing into his hands. He sobbed for 15 minutes though it seemed like hours to him. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. _

_ Then he thought, ‘Maybe he left a note.’ and paused his crying, standing up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room, and then did notice a note left for him on Matt’s dresser. _

 

_ “Edd, I’m sorry. I know you’re here alone for the time being, but, you’ll have Tord soon. _

_ I’ve been alone. I had Tom. He listened to me. He cared about me. _

_ He loved me. _

_ I think you loved me, too, but not the way Tom did. _

_ He was always there for me when I needed him. _

_ He was always a voice of reason for me. _

_ He didn’t make me feel like some dumb kid. _

_ He didn’t use me like the others did. _

_ But now, because of Tord, he’s gone. _

_ And I have no reason to stay. _

_ I’m sorry. I know you miss Tom too, and maybe you’ll miss me as well. _

_ I know I’m being selfish. _

_ And boy am I sorry. _

_ I’m sorry I’ll be causing you more pain than you deserve. _

_ I just can’t stay. _

_ Have a good life, Edd. _

_ Goodbye. _

_ Matt.” _

_ And finishing that note, he broke down once again. _

_ It wasn’t Tord’s fault that Tom died. _

 

“You-.. You CAN’T be here!! You killed yourself!! You aren’t  _ real!! _ ” Edd yelled at Matt through his fear. Maybe he yelled that because he was scared. He didn’t know. He wasn’t one to be assertive. Ever.

Matt though, didn’t reply. He didn’t even seem like he knew what Edd was saying. He just growled and sputtered out black goop at Edd, who let out yet another anxious whimper.

“Matt, please!! Go away!!” Edd yelled.

And like that, Matt screeched in what sounded like pain, and disappeared. It was like he’d never been there in the first place.

Edd’s heart was beating too fast for comfort. His head was spinning and he felt unbelievably sick. He didn’t like this at all. He didn’t like this place. He began to feel his own suicidal feelings grow bigger in this moment. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be home so he could be comfortably alone, in a safe place. 

Still, he needed to carry on.

He had to find a way out.


	2. A room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying.

Feeling like he was going to throw up, Edd continued down the hallway. He made his steps more careful and planned out, watching where he was going as he walked. Anything could really happen here, he gathered, since his mind was just playing tricks on him with the whole Matt thing, he wouldn’t be too surprised if he hallucinated something else.

Edd came to a set of doors. Most of them looked pretty gross, actually. Rotted wood, blood spattered on mostly all of the door. 

Edd felt a strong feeling then, upon seeing one of the doors. A strong feeling like he _needed_ to go in that room. He perceived a word, or rather, a name.  
**_Tom._**

He shivered slightly, rubbing his arms. He felt very sick now. Was he going to see Tom in there?

One part of him did want to see Tom, but.. Another part of him was scared. He was scared because of how he’d seen Matt.

And.. It was just a hallucination. 

Though, he stepped in front of the door and put his hand over the doorknob. He turned it, and..

It was locked. 

Edd felt a mix of relief and disappointment. He didn’t  _ want _ to go through the door, and yet he did at the same time. What other choices even were there?

He backed up from that door and sighed, thinking of what to do. He decided he’d try to check the other doors, since, maybe one was unlocked.

He tried the first door he’d walked by.

Locked.

The next.

Locked.

The.. Third?

It opened. 

He held the light up, looking around the room, trying to see if there was anything important in there.   
Upon closer inspection, the room looked like a bedroom. A bedroom..?

It looked familiar too, but he.. He couldn’t grasp who’s room it could have been. 

There was a broken mirror on the wall, the outside rim rusted, the glass cracked immensely and some pieces of it missing. There was a bed with old, dry blood on it, making the room stink of metal. The sheets were purple and the carpet was yellow.   
There was a table with a little note on it. Edd took in a deep breath and decided to go read it. 

He slowly approached the table and picked up the note.

 

_ “I have… No clue where I am. _

_ Is this the afterlife? _

_ Am I still alive, possibly? _

_ I could have sworn I did the job right.. _

_ Maybe I’m in hell. _

_ I.. saw Tom. _

_ But he wasn’t himself..  _

_ Is this my punishment for abandoning Edd this way? _

_ If I’d known dying would be like this, I would have stayed alive. _

_ -Matt” _

  
  


Edd started to feel sick all over again.

What was this? This can’t have been real. It can’t have been. Why would it be? His mind was just playing tricks on him..

 

Right?

He didn’t want to even think about the possibility that this was real. He shut his eyes for a little bit and took a deep breath to hopefully calm his nerves. He then opened his eyes, and looked down at the desk once again. He saw that there was a drawer on it, so he decided to open that up to see if there was anything useful in there.

And he did find something that he felt was pretty useful. A key. A little silver key.

He took the key and shoved it in his pocket. He also decided to keep the note, just in case. 

He wanted to reassure himself that it was still him and he wanted to feel reassured that he had himself, by looking in the mirror. He tended to look in the mirror to help himself feel less alone.

He walked in front of the mirror staring into the cracked object. He saw himself, baggy eyed, pale, fearful, in the mirror. He stayed there for a second, staring at himself.

He nearly had a heart attack again. Matt reappeared behind him, bleeding black liquid from his mouth and eyes. The same inhuman noise he’d made before ripping free from his throat.

It was gone as fast as it had been there, though, and while it had been there, Edd had let out a loud cry, jumping from fear. He stumbled back away from the mirror, quickly hugging himself for a sense of comfort. He let out panicked breaths, standing there in shock for a second, trying to gather up his thoughts. His eyes darted around the room, paranoid that there might be someone else there. When he realized no one was, he tried to take deep breaths, trying to calm his fast beating heart. He spoke aloud to himself.

“Shh, shh shh… I-I-It’s.. It’s okay..” He slowly sunk to the floor and hugged his knees, rocking himself back and forth.

“I-It’s okay, Edd..” He talked to himself in third person to help comfort himself. “E-Everything’s alright.. Y-You’re okay.. You have me..”

 

_ “Shh, shh shh, It’s okay..” Tord had Edd in his hold, rocking him back and forth comfortingly. _

_ “It’s okay Edd.. Everything’s alright. You’re okay. You have me..” Tord whispered and rubbed his back. Sure, he was distraught at Matt’s sudden death. He’d been upset about Tom, too, despite not liking him much. _

 

_ “I-I just f-found him!!” Edd sobbed into Tord’s arms. “D-Dead!! H-He was just dead!! Hanging from th-the ceiling!!”  _

 

 _Tord frowned, feeling saddened by Edd’s panic._ _  
_ _“Honey, honey.. I know.. Shhh.. I know.. I’m here for you, okay? I promise.. You’re safe, I’ll keep you safe..”_

_ Edd continued his pitiful sobbing. _

_ “T-Tord.. Tord.. I-I love you, T-Tord.. Please don’t leave me Tord.. Oh god, I can hardly cope with this, p-please..” _

 

“Please..” Edd whispered as he sobbed to nobody. “Please don’t leave me, Tord.. Please, please p-please..” He continued rocking himself back and forth. He knew he was alone, but he wanted to deny it. He did not want to be alone.

  
He kept sobbing for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but hopefully good !! will update soon


	3. New friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend has come to play.

Edd had eventually stood up. He felt drained and tired from all of his crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d broken down like that. 

He walked out of the room sniffling and rubbing his puffy eyes. He took in some deep breaths, looking around. 

Well, the only thing he could think to do at the moment was to go and see if the key he’d gotten would work on the door he wanted to go in in the first place.

He walked over to the door and took out the silver key. He inserted it into the lock and turned it. It worked.

He put his hand then, on the door handle, and tentatively turned it, pushing open the door. 

This room. This room had a slight familiarity of it. Now that he thought about it, the last room seemed slightly familiar as well, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

This room was close in looks to the last room, except it had a few different colors and different decorations. The bed was placed in the same area. It had blue sheets, also doused in blood. It had imprints on it too, like someone had been sitting there for a long, long time.There was a ripped poster on the wall, but Edd could tell it used to say something like “Safety first”. There was a drawn smiley face on the poster, but what looked like claw marks had slashed across the front of it. The walls of the room were blue and the carpet, like the other room, was yellow.

Again, there was a desk with a note on it. Edd sighed in.. What seemed like to him, annoyance, surprising himself. He was never angry. Only anxious and sad. He wasn’t actually angry, though, he realized. Just scared and wanting to get out of here.  
Edd approached the note and picked it up.

_ “I’m leaving notes as a sort of breadcrumb, I guess. To make sure I’m getting somewhere.. _

_ Wait. I recognize this room. _

_ And.. The last one. That last room was my room, wasn’t it? _

_ And this. This is Tom’s room.. I remember that.. _

_ Why couldn’t I remember my own room? _

_ I mean, sure, it had a weird sense of familiarity, but.. _

_ Where in the world am I? _

_ I don’t think I’m alone in here.. _

_ -Matt” _

 

_ You don’t think you’re alone, Matt?? What is that supposed to mean?? _ Edd thought to himself in his fear. Edd sniffled, feeling close to tears all over again. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. So that room before was Matt’s room, and this room was Tom’s..

Why  _ couldn’t  _ he recognize the rooms before? He could recognize them now, as it suddenly felt much more clear.

‘I dont think I’m alone in here.’

What was that supposed to mean..??

Edd had the sneaking suspicion that he’d see Tom in here. This was his room, after all. 

 

And.. he did feel like he was being watched.  He didn’t want to see Tom. And yet he did.

 

He just somehow knew that Tom would look how he did in death, and that was not something he was looking forward to. He remembered how Tom had died.

Shaking his head, deciding no, he didn’t want to think about that, he looked around in the room.

“W-Well..?? If you’re here, why don’t you just.. Show yourself?? Stop making me dread the inevitable!!” Edd yelled out in annoyance and fear.

A minute passed and Edd decided he wanted to get out of here. He didn’t see anything so maybe he was just crazy and needed to get out of here. He walked over to the door and turned the handle but it was stuck. It wouldn’t open..

_ Locked in..?? How?? Nobody’s here but me!! I’m just crazy!! _ Edd told himself. What if this place wasn’t even real?? What if he was just living in a fantasy?

A horrifying thought then occurred to him.

_ What if I’m.. Not real? _

He shook his head rapidly.   
“No, nono.. I can’t-.. I can’t.. Think about that.. I am real.. I’ve always been real..” He comforted himself.

Then he heard something shuffle in the room. Edd froze up, unable to move or look around. He was too, too scared. 

Searing pain then. There was a sharp pain in his head and a high pitched noise that only dogs should be able to hear. Then there was a sharp pain in his back, slowly, slowly going down, like his back was being cut open by ten knives. 

Edd screamed. He screamed loudly. 

He tried to shake off whoever or whatever it was that was attacking him. It worked, and he spun around, staring with wide eyes at what he saw. 

Tom. The black void he called his eyes were bleeding and he had an entire harpoon stabbed right through his chest. His hands were replaced with five knives on each hand, both stained with blood. He had a permanent wide smile on his face, his cheeks stitched so that he could never stop smiling. The wound that was on his chest from the harpoon was also bleeding very profusely.

As Edd stared fearfully at Tom, he began to get unwanted flashbacks of Tom’s death while he was standing there, threatening to hurt Edd again with just the look he was giving Edd. Edd was breathing fast, too fast.

 

_ “Fucking commie!!” Tom spat at Tord. _

_ “What did  _ **_I_ ** _ do??” Tord asked. They were in one of their usual fights, although Tord had done something that especially angered Tom. _

 

Edd kept his gaze on Tom, breathing fast. He could feel himself reliving the events.

Tom though, made a low noise as if he was growling at Edd. He did not remember him.

_ “Don’t play dumb. I know what you did, I  _ **_know_ ** _. Matt told me. Don’t you fucking hurt him again. I swear to god, I will murder you. I will fucking MURDER you.” _

 

_ Tord’s face turned from concerned to a look of sudden understanding. _

_ “Tom, no, listen, it-.. It wasn’t me, I swear..” He said, holding up his hands for defense. _

 

_“It wasn’t you?? How could it not be you??”_ _  
_ __  
“T-Tom..!!” Edd managed to say, his eyes wide in fear. “I-It’s me!! Please stop, stop stop.. It’s me.. I-I.. It’s me, Edd!! Oh god, oh god..” He panicked. He could feel blood spilling down his back and the ear piercing noise was still there. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he swore he could feel blood coming out of his ears, too.

 

_ “I just-.. I have a disorder, okay?? It causes me to dissociate and then someone else takes over and-” Tord was cut off. _

 

_ “Enough!! Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear it!!” Tom snapped at Tord. _

_ Edd was doing nothing. He couldn’t do anything. Normally he’d stop their little fights, but this time, he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to. He was scared. He had a bad feeling about this one. He sat on the couch, holding himself curled in a ball. Watching. _

 

_ Tom tried to punch Tord in the face, hard. Tord yelped and staggered backwards, falling over. Tord looked around for something to protect himself with. Thankfully, he found Tom’s bag of harpoons. He quickly crawled over to the bag of harpoons, pulling out one of them.  _

 

_ Well.. Tom didn’t see it quick enough and he tried to tackle Tord. Tord was holding it point up. _

_ Tom realized too late what was happening. The harpoon went right through Tom’s chest. _

 

Tom didn’t understand. He tried to attack Edd once again and Edd realized that there was no choice. He let out a scream mixed with frustration, fear, and sadness. He tackled Tom and punched him over, and over. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, even though he felt dizzy after how much blood he’d lost. 

Tom let out an inhuman scream much like Matt, and tried to attack Edd again with his knife hands, cutting through his arms and legs, making Edd scream more.

 

Then, darkness.

Edd had passed out.


	4. Beloved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you so, so, so, so, much.

When Edd woke up, he was alone. He was in the same room, but there was nobody there anymore. It must have been a dream, but.. He still felt the pain on his back from the scratches Tom had given him with those.. Knives. He whined and stood up slowly, feeling sore and unhappy but okay other than that.

He took in a deep breath and left the room, now moving to the next room. He imagined it would be Tord’s room, or maybe.. His room. He didn’t want to go in his room. He felt like it would have something bad in it. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to avoid it at all costs if he could. He made his way down the hallway. He recognized the hallway now. He knew where Tord’s room was.

He opened the door instantly, ready for anything at this point. 

He.. Actually didn’t know how Tord had died. Maybe he could find out here. This place tended to give him weird flashbacks about his friends dying. Oh, who was he kidding? This place wasn’t real.. He was still in denial of this place being real, but part of him knew it was very, very real. 

As soon as he went into the room, he instantly saw Tord, his lovely Tord sitting on the floor. His face was very ripped up with scars all over it and he was missing an arm. His eyes were completely black and dripping an inky looking substance. Edd swallowed hard.  
“T-T-Tord..??” He choked out, tears coming to his eyes. His breathing had quickened. Seeing Tord made him feel immensely emotional. He didn’t know what to do or say, he didn’t know if Tord even recognized him. That made him feel even more emotional and sad.

 

Tord looked up at Edd and blinked a few times, staring.

“ _ E-Eh.. Edd… _ ” He croaked out, more black inky stuff spilling out of his eyes. He remembered Edd. He still had some of his mind left.

“Pl-... Please---... S-.. Save.. Save.. Uh-.. Us..”

_Please save us_.  
Edd whimpered.

“T-Tord..?? I-I want to save you!! I-.. How do I save you??” He asked, stumbling over to Tord and falling to his knees. He took Tord’s hands.

As soon as he did, there was a blinding white flash. 

 

When the white cleared, he saw Tord, but.. Like how he’d been before. No scars. No missing arm. Normal eyes.

“Edd.. Hello..” Tord said softly, offering a small, sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry you’re here.. It wasn’t meant to happen..”

Edd stared, his eyes as wide as the moon.

“T-Tord..??” He squeaked, his voice cracking. His eyes filled up with tears, spilling out down his cheeks. He leapt forward and brought Tord into a tight embrace, sobbing very hard. 

“H-Hey..!! Edd, honey, It’s alright..!!” Tord said, just slightly caught off guard. He hugged Edd back very tight, almost feeling like he was going to cry himself. He had missed Edd so much.

Tord really hadn’t wanted the only way for him to see Edd again was Edd’s death.

Wait- What?

 

“You can save us, and yourself, Edd..” Tord told him. “We can all be happy together..”

Edd took in a deep breath, nodding.  
“Hh.. Y-Yeah.. I-. I want to save you all.. How do I do it..? How do I help you..?”

“Our souls.. Our souls need to be freed. They have to be freed before you-.. Turn.. Too. You’ve seen Tom and Matt.. You could become like that, too..” Tord told him seriously. “You need to find our souls and free them.”

“H-How… How do I find your soul’s..?” Edd asked softly. 

“You’ll find them in our most beloved objects.. That’s all I can say because that’s all I know..” Tord mumbled sadly. “I’m sorry..”

Edd nodded. He was completely convinced now. This was real.

He still had one more question, though..

“Tord..”

“Mm..?”

“How-.. How did you die..?”

Tord frowned and sighed. He put his hand on Edd’s forehead and there was another flash. 

He was seeing a vision.

_“Alright Thomas.. You’ll be coming back now.. I swear I’ve finally found out the formula.” Of course, Tord was talking to himself. He had been trying to bring Tom back to live because he felt so guilty about what he’d done and he felt so guilty about how depressed Matt was._ _  
__He had Tom’s corpse, creepily. He injected the concoction into Tom’s veins. At first, nothing happened. And then, the corpse’s skin began to bubble up, swelling badly. It charred his skin._

_ Tom began to shake violently, foam bubbling out of his mouth. _

_ Tord backed up, feeling as if this was a really bad idea. This obviously was not working. _

_ Well.. It was working, because now Tom was screaming. Albeit inhumanly, but he was screaming. _

_ Then, the violent shaking and the foaming stopped. The bad charring and swelling was still there. But Tom was.. Alive? _ _   
_ _ He rolled off the counter where he’d been placed and made some more inhuman screeching noises. He quickly, surprisingly, crawled toward Tord and attacked. He tackled Tord down, Tord screaming in fear as Tom did this. _

_ Too bad no one was home right now. _

_ Tom began to tear at Tom really badly, tearing away his flesh, causing immense bleeding. Tord, still screaming in pain, pulled out his gun and shot Tom. It hit his chest, and it only made him angrier. He bit down on Tord’s arm and pulled. He kept pulling and pulling, until--  _

_ Snap. _

_ His arm broke and came clean off. Again, Tord screamed, but mostly due to shock. He was very numb now. _

_ Tord along with Tom had eventually bled so much that they both died.  _

 

Edd watched in shock, not even being able to say anything. He had no idea at all that this. This is what had happened. He wanted to ask Tord questions, but he couldn't even see Tord again. All he heard was:

“I love you and I know you can save us.. See you soon Edd,” And then, he felt a kiss on his cheek.

He woke up back in the real world. Tord was gone. It was just the room now.

But.. He knew he could do it. He knew he could find out how to save his friends.

Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty bad but hopefully it'll get better !!


End file.
